check yes Hinata
by lilsis897
Summary: we alll know about Hinata's feeling for Naruto. What if he returned her  feelings? I'm pretty sure Her father has a few words to say. Because of Hinata's father, will she stay loyal to her father? Or will she go behind his back and keep seeing Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

Check, Yes Juliet

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters. they all belong to the dude who owns the series._

_Hinata's P.O.V_

I sat on my bed as tears poured out my pale eyes. Reminiscing the wonderful times I spent with my boyfriend, Naruto. I felt a sharp pierce go through my cracked heart. My father told me to end this _'foolish' _relationship. But, how can you do that when your deeply in love with him?

_Naruto._

Just the sound of his name brings back the pain that had finally subsided. I felt my phone vibrate. Tiredly, I reached into my pocket and flipped it open. I slipped on a cheery voice and answered.

"_hello?"_

"_Hinata, what's wrong?"_

My heart lurched into my throat as I stuttered out my love's name.

"_N-N-Naruto?"_

"_Yeah babe, It's me"_, he gently stated, "_Now, what's the matter?"_

His words made the suppressed memories come back in full force. Choking back unshedtears I said, _" My f-father demanded m-me t-to b-break up w-with y-you."_I finished what I said at the same time warm, salty liquid cascaded down my pale flushed cheeks.

" _That bastard! Look, babe, I understand if you want to break up but, you don't do it because **he** wants you to", _Naruto growled out in frustration.

I winced a little from the force of his words. My heart fluttered and a tiny smile lit up my face at his next words.

"_Hinata, honey, I love you and I want what's best for you. And..If leaving you is what you want me to do then... Okay", h_e reassured me.

"_Naruto...", _I whispered gently.

"_Hinata look out your window." _he told me.

I replied_, " You c-can't p-p-possibly be outside! It's raining h-hard o-out t-t-there."_

"_Please...Just do it", he pleaded._

I sighed in defeat and walked to my window. To my surprise, I saw nothing beyond the horizon other than the rain.

"_Naruto, I-"_ I began to say but cut myself off when when I heard the line go dead. Hurt, and with a heavy heart, I closed my phone. Rocks pelted my window after I clicked my cellular device off. Startled, and not to mention flustered, I took a peek from behind my curtains. Standing there, in all his glory, was my blonde haired and blue eyes boyfriend. Frantically, I lifted my window and shouted to him the best I could. Considering, it was close to midnight, and the whole house was sound a sleep except for me.

"_W-What are y-you doing?"_

"_I came to take you away from this place for tonight", _Naruto stated confidently'

Shocked, I spluttered out_, " I-I c-can't!"_

"_Are you just going to let him rule your life? How many times have you wanted to be whisked away? Well, come with me and I'll do just that", _Naruto replied.

His words struck a cord within me that had me nodding my head yes.

"_I-I'll b-be just a m-moment", _was my answer to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Check Yes Hinata

I rushed to my closet to find something suitable to wear. My cheeks flushed in excitement in having a night with my handsome lover. I paled in thought when one word crossed my mind.

_'Hiashi.'_

He's the only one who will try to crush my dreams of staying with my true love. I pushed the thought away and tried to focus on picking out an outfit. My eyes landed on a bag that had Victoria Secret written on it. I instantly felt heat rush to my ghostly white cheeks. Ino and Sakura felt the need to spice up my relationship with Naruto at our last get together.

~Flashback~

"_Okay", _Ino Started_,"Me and forehead brought you a present."_

Sakura rolled her eyes but agreed none the less.

"_Y-You s-shouldn't have",_ I softly protested.

"_Oh, come on", _Ten Ten said while nudging me gently_,"We all know about your relationship. Or Should I say lack of."_

I felt the familiar heat of blood enter my face. Ino and Sakura came back from getting their gift. They sat a bag directly in front of me. The bag had one particular store name on it.

Victoria Secret.

I knew my face was as bright as a cherry and my eyes were as big as saucers. I felt a headache coming and the next thing I knew, my face met the floor.

~End of Flashback~

'_N-Never a-again', _I thought while sweatdropping.


	3. Chapter 3

**Check Yes Hinata**

**disclaimer: **I do not own anything except the plot.

_'O-One day, I-I'll u-use i-it for h-him', _I thought with a slight blush on my face. I stood there with a dreamy look thinking about my blonde haired prince.

_'I am so whipped', _I mumbled in my mind with a sweat drop.

The constant vibrating in my pocket made me snap out of my day dream. I pulled out my phone and read the text message that popped up.

"_You coming?"_

"_Always", _was my reply.

I quickly slipped my phone back in my pajama pocket. I dashed around the room in a frenzy looking for the perfect outfit. I settled on a navy blue dress that hit about mid-thigh with light grey tights. I walked softly to my dresser and my hands glided over the few accessories I had. I gently picked a off white butterfly clip. The clip had a few diamonds scattered over it that made it shine brightly. This small beautiful gift was given to me by Naruto on our second anniversary.

~ Flashback ~

I quietly closed the door behind me and made my way to me and Naruto's secret place. The place is a crystal cave hidden by a waterfall. He stumbled upon it as a little boy. I frowned a little thinking briefly about his childhood.

You see, when he was a boy at the tender age of six, the village didn't just shun him, they started abusing him. He never fully understood why until he was twelve.

When Naruto told me this my heart yearned for him. I cried for the pain he went through. He simply wiped away my tears and gave me a heart-warming smile.

He said_,"You don't need to cry, I'm fine now."_

But his eyes told another story. They showed loneliness and which was usually concealed by happiness and love.

I sighed thinking_,'I-If only I-I c-could take away h-his hurt.'_

"_Hinata!"_

I felt my heart give a leap of joy. At that same moment, Naruto slipped his arms around my waist and gave me a spin awhile picking me up.

"_Hinata, I missed you", _he practically yelled in my ear.

"_I-It's only b-been a-a day", _I said shyly with a slight blush and a sweat drop.

"_Oh", _He chuckles nervously and scratches the back of his head. He put me down and grabbed my hand, leading me towards the hidden Entrance with a loving smile and sparkling eyes the whole way through.

My entire body felt a tingly sensation rum through it. He walked in front of the hidden path and made the sign to dispel the genjutsu for the two of us. To any passerby, we vanished out of thin air.

We walked down a dark, damp stone passage. We made it all the way down the path to meet the cave entrance that always makes my eyes light in wonder.  
>The cave seemed to twinkle like stars would in a starry night. Sunlight leaked in from continues holes in the ceiling making rainbows appear all around us.<p>

I turned to Naruto only to see him watching my every move a warmth that had me blushing fiercely. He leisurely strolled towards me with a hand in his pocket.

"_I know we haven't been going out long but", _Naruto started out nervously_,"Here."_

I grabbed the blue little box and gently opened it. I felt my eyes widen and a trembling hand made its way to my speechless mouth.

"_Naruto", _I breathed out_,"I-It's b-beautiful."_

A faint blush glowed upon his whiskered cheeks.

"_Not as beautiful as you", _he softly stated with a gentle look in his eyes_," It reminded me of you and I just knew I had to get it for you."_

I couldn't express the emotions racing through me.

"_T-Thank you, N-Naruto", _I said in shock. A thought made me look down in embarrassment.

_'I-I didn't get h-him anything'_

I teared up a little which seemed to freak Naruto out.

"_Ah! Don't cry! Please don't cry", _He frantically pleaded.

A small smile lit my face as I watched him have a melt just because of me .

"_Naruto."_

"_Ah! What do I do! What do I do! I didn't mean to make her cry! Why does this always happen to me?"_

"_N-Naruto."_

"_Okay, okay, this is what I'll do I'll-"_

"_Naruto!"_

"_Huh?", _He blinked for a minute and grinned sheepishly at me_,"Guess I went overboard, huh?", _he laughed nervously and scratched his cheek.

I nodded a while sweat dropping.

"_Why were you crying?", he asked with concern show in his deep blue eyes._

I looked down at my feet and told him what was bothering me_," I-I d-didn't get you a-anything."_

A moment of silence passed before another set of feet appeared in my vision. Naruto gently gripped my chin and tipped my head up. He stared lovingly into my gaze and whispered in a soft voice.

"_Just you being with me is a gift."_

His breath brushed against my cheek as his drew closer and closer to my own slightly parted ones. When our lips met an explosion of fireworks seemed to explode in me and I knew I never wanted this to end.

~Flashback~

I felt the tip of my fingers touch my lips with fragile care.

_'F-Father will n-never s-stop m-me from l-loving N-Naruto', _I thought with fiery determination as I made My way out the front door of my house. I left not knowing a pair of pale lavender eyes watched me leave out of sight.


End file.
